A Bundle Of Terror
by ladyasile
Summary: Kazuki gets turned into a baby, leaving Toshiki and Juubei to babysit him along with Akabane.
1. WTH?

A/N: This is a pretty weird story that was inspired by Shadow Priesstes and her own fan fiction, but it's different. The only thing that remains the same is the fact that someone turns to a baby. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, if I did then I'd be the happiest person in the world!!

**

* * *

A Bundle of Terror**

"Why do you think the Lightning Lord called us?" a blond, muscular young man asked the brunet next to him. "I am not sure, Uryuu, but I hope it's nothing bad. He was with Kazuki, so maybe…" Uryuu gasped and faced the other man. "I hope you're not implying that Kazuki is in danger, Kakkei!"

Juubei sighed heavily. "We just have to be prepared. You know as well as I do that danger does befall Ginji a lot." Uryuu nodded in agreement. 'We just need to remain positive,' Juubei thought. They reached the familiar Honky Tonk in record time. Now both prepared for what was awaiting them inside.

Uryuu opened the door and let himself in, leaving Juubei to follow him inside, something of which Juubei grunted at. "Juubei! Toshiki! You're here!" Ginji ran in his chibi form and tackled the brunet to the floor with a loud thud. "Lightning Lord, why did you call us in here for?" Ginji immediately released Juubei and ran over to the now noticeable Ban, whom was sitting in his favorite stool.

"So, you're finally here. Ginji was beginning to worry, and we need to get going," Ban said, while taking out a cigarette and lighting it to put on his lips. "Go? Go where?" Toshiki asked. "Hven invited us to go on a cruise." Ban got up and walked to the door and waited for Ginji to be finished with their talk. The no longer chibi Ginji walked on over to the two bewildered men and began to say, "Um, guys, something weird happened to Kazuki and now…"

Two pairs of confused eyes practically popped out of their sockets. Within Ginji's arms rested a giggling infant. The appearance of the baby to Kazuki was uncanny.

"Well, have fun taking care of baby Kazuki while we are on our cruise." Ginji handed over the baby to Juubei and went to join Ban at the door.

Both men's jaws dropped wide open. "Don't worry, Akabane will be there to help you guys. Oh, just so you know everybody is coming along with us, except you four!" Ban and Ginji left running out the door in an instant.

Juubei looked down to see Kazuki smiling back at him. "Well, um, he did say that Akabane was going to help us," Toshiki muttered. Juubei let out a heavy sigh.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!"


	2. Know How To Change Diapers?

**A Bundle Of Terror: Know How To Change Diapers?**

* * *

A/N: Hm, oddly enough I'm getting love with this story. Thank you lovely reviewers and people who added this to their alert/favorite lists. It means so much! I didn't want to write another chapter right now (3:00 AM), but I scrolled on over to the list of my stories… and the mouse just clicked itself on this one, so I decided to write another chapter. I'm sleepy, but I feel ideas coming.

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams will I own Get Backers! TT

* * *

"Eh, what is it doing?" Toshiki asked as he looked down at the baby making a face. "First, Kazuki is not an 'it'. Second, I'm not sure, but I hope Akabane gets here soon," Juubei replied. Kazuki finished making a face and kept staring at them with big, watery eyes. They had been kicked out of the Honky Tonk by Paul before he and the others left for the cruise vacation that Hven had so generously offered. "Why is it… Kazuki opening his mouth that wide?" Toshiki asked with concern. Before Juubei could respond, cute baby Kazuki started to cry loudly. "AGH! I'm going to go deaf!" Juubei shouted as he and Toshiki ran outside Juubei's apartment like mad men.

Even from a long distance, they could hear Kazuki crying. They knew they had to go back, no matter how much they feared what would happen. "Say, did you ever take care of a baby?" the blond asked. Juubei stopped in his tracks and thought about the question. "No, I did not. Have you, Uryuu?" He received a silent no. They entered the apartment and saw Kazuki missing. They had left him on top of the dinning table (A/N: Great place, ne?), but now he was gone.

"Kazuki! Where are you?"

"Shout back if you can hear us!"

Both stopped and looked at each other with disbelief. "How the hell is he going to answer?" they both shouted at ach other. Just then they heard soft whimpering.

They followed the source and ended up in the small hallway that led to Juubei's room. "I think Kazuki is still smart, even as a baby. He remembered where my room is." Juubei smiled and picked up the adorable infant. Kazuki snuggled up to him, pink lips making small bubbles. It was scene to marvel at, but it soon got interrupted.

"Oh, what's that awful smell?" Toshiki asked, raising a hand to cover his nose. Juubei looked at Kazuki and then at the blond man. "Diaper change," they both said, making baby Kazuki smile with joy.

"Did you get the diapers from the store?" Juubei asked desperately. Taking care of a baby had indeed been tough on him. Kazuki would often disappear from his sight, making him worry. "Um, I brought back four packages. I'm not sure which one is the right size or… There were too many!" Toshiki exploded.

"Well, we will try on every one until we see which one fits him. So… Change his diaper," Juubei ordered the other in a very un-Juubei manner. Toshiki opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Have you both never taken care of a infant, gentlemen?" Akabane stood behind Toshiki in the doorway to the apartment. "Akabane!" both grown men let out, and Kazuki muttered something that sounded like "Uh-oh." Akabane flashed them all a thin smile before pushing Toshiki inward and closing the door behind him.

"Time to change Mr. Kazuki's diaper." Toshiki and Juubei sweat dropped, but said nothing. Akabane quickly found the right diaper size, but turned to look at them. "My, my, my, you both need to be more prepared. Neither of you thought to buy baby powder or wipes?"

"Powder?"

"Wipes for babies?"

Akabane could've smacked himself in the head. "Luckily for Mr. Kazuki, I brought all the necessary equipment for taking good care of him." The black haired man rapidly finished changing Kazuki's diaper and had him dressed back in the small pink shirt that Hven had gotten him. Unfortunately, he didn't have any other clothes or toys. Babies love toys, since people get boring to them fast.

"Looks like we will have to go shopping for Mr. Kazuki," Akabane stated. Both men nodded, and fought off the urge to tell him to stop calling the baby "Mr.".

Surely, taking care of a baby will only get harder…


	3. Where Did The Baby Go?

**A Bundle Of Terror: Where Did The Baby Go?**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story earlier. I just recently got motivated by a reviewer (Levena), and I decided to write it up. I'm sorry if it's not up to all of your standards, but I am sick at the moment. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!!

Disclaimer: I own Get Backers!!! Do you all actually believe that? No, I didn't think so…

* * *

All three looked at the entrance with uncertainty, even Akabane had admitted to being slightly nervous to enter the store. They had agreed to get Kazuki all the things that babies needed, so a trip to the baby store was decided. However, now they were all beginning to have second thoughts about it. Baby Kazuki, on the other hand, looked excited to go into the store. All the bright lights and soothing music was too much for him to handle.

"Should we?" Juubei questioned, his voice filled with anxiety.

Toshiki and Akabane nodded before gulping and walking in. Kazuki clapped his hands and opened his eyes a bit more to see everything better.

Colorful toys, bountiful clothes, and several other goodies for babies immediately surrounded them. "What should we get first?" Toshiki asked Akabane. Juubei looked around and noticed the baby formula and diapers that they would probably need first.

"Diapers and food," he said to the other two. Akabane nodded and handed Kazuki to Toshiki.

"Where are you going? That's the exit! Are you going to leave us?" the blond shouted at the raven walking the opposite direction from them.

"No, I need to go get a cart. We can't carry everything, gentlemen," he answered in his cold, smooth voice.  
After Akabane disappeared to get the cart, Toshiki turned to Juubei. "I suppose we're lucky to have Akabane with us, huh?" Juubei nodded.

Kazuki clapped his hands again, to get their attention. Both looked down, and saw Kazuki blow them a little kiss.

"Did he just blow a kiss?"

"At us?"

Juubei and Toshiki blushed a little, but collected themselves when they saw Akabane coming with the cart.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we get started?"

The trio and baby Kazuki went around the store, stocking up on the most important things first. Diapers, baby powder and wipes, food, and clothes were their prime objective. "I will go and get the baby food, and you two will look at the clothes with Mr. Kazuki. I shall take the cart, too." Akabane took hold of the cart and turned to leave, but not without another word. "On second thought, I will gather everything. You two just take care of the clothes and toys."

Juubei took hold of Kazuki and looked at Toshiki. "How will we know when Kazuki finds something he likes?" The blond man shrugged.

"Maybe he'll get excited," Toshiki contemplated aloud. The brunette looked down to se Kazuki's eyes glued to a giant stuffed bear. It didn't have anything that he would like, but in Kazuki's condition anything captured his attention. However, Juubei mistook Kazuki's desire and headed for the clothes section of the store. Baby Kazuki began to whimper a bit, though before he could cry he began to be bombarded by clothes that Toshiki and Juubei were throwing at him. All the clothes feel to the floor, just exactly where he was after Juubei set him down.

There were a mixture of clothes, but both grown men seemed oblivious to Kazuki's gender since they were in the girls' department.

So while they both mulled over which clothes would be perfect for the baby, Kazuki began to crawl over to the gigantic stuffed bear he had seen earlier.

"How come all the clothes look girly?"

Juubei wondered the same thing. "I think we are in the wrong division… Or all baby clothes are like this now."

"Well, doesn't Kazuki like this type of clothes?"

Juubei turned to see what Kazuki had to say about the clothes, or at least try to say. His eyes, however, met with a cluster of clothes and no baby.

"Where did Kazuki go?" the samurai man asked the blond.

"WE LOST HIM?"

* * *

A/N: I feel sorry for those two. Well, I was hoping to have a bit of answers in this one, but I guess next chapter will do just fine. Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being my beta! 


	4. Battle To Win Him!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Battle To Win Him!**

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter will be a little weird… Cute, mostly! Thanks Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being a cool beta! Thanks for all the reviews!!

Disclaimer: Too bad. I don't own Get Backers.

* * *

Baby Kazuki had finally reached the stuffed bear that had captured his heart. It was white, with blue eyes, and it even had a red ribbon with bells around it's neck area. His eyes filled with joy in a mere second.

Though now he faced another problem. He had been able to get away from the three men, but how on earth was he suppose to get up three shelves to the bear?

Kazuki looked around for some sort of solution to his predicament. After some time, he realized that he was going to need someone to pick him up to get to it, or get someone to get it down for him. Out of frustration he began to whimper and pout cutely. And that's when he heard someone talking to him. As he turned his head, he saw a man with dark hair and eyes.

"What is it that you want, you cute little thing?" Kazuki broke out into a smile and pointed to the white, blue-eyes bear with bells. The man seemed to understand. His hand reached out and grabbed the bear. He handed it over to Kazuki, whom immediately began to cuddle with it.

The dark-haired man smiled and picked him up. "We should get you to the front of the store. I bet your parents lost you, huh? They must be so worried."

They arrived at the lost and found station in the store. While the man spoke with an employee, Kazuki played with the bells on the bear. He loved hearing the sound so much, that he kept shaking the bear. The man came back and ruffled Kazuki's hair.

"I'm going to go now. You'll find your parents soon, little one. Goodbye." Kazuki didn't pay attention to the man's departing words. In all the world, he only had eyes for the toy in front of him. Time passed by, and baby Kazuki had grew tired of playing with the bear. He yawned cutely before eyeing the other people that were there with him. There was only one other baby besides himself and an older kid with him.

Kazuki crawled around the carpeted room, before finding a soft place to lay down on with Baba, his bear. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the other baby walking to him.

"Mine!" the baby yelled as he snatched baby Kazuki's bear from him.

Kazuki's eyes grew watery, but the other toddler didn't seem to care. Enraged, Kazuki threw himself with full force on top of the elder baby and began to punch him with his small fists. His opponent began to cry and released the bear, as he walked away from a livid Kazuki.

The older kid noticed the fight, but decided to stay out of it. Baby Kazuki smiled proudly and cuddled with his bear again.

"Have you found him, Uryuu?" Juubei asked with shortness of breath.

"No… You?" Juubei shook his head.

Just then, they both felt a chill come down their backs. "Did you lose Mr. Kazuki?"

"Akabane!" both whispered. Suddenly, being baby for a moment seemed like a nice idea.

* * *

A/N: That's another chapter finished! So much for answers in this chapter! Well, hope you liked it anyways. I have to go to sleep now. Thanks for reading! 


	5. The Star Of The Show!

**A Bundle Of Terror: The Star Of The Show?!**

* * *

A/N: This is another filler chapter… Come on, you can't tell me you don't enjoy baby Kazuki's adventures! I love him!!! Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99. And special thanks to my lovely reviewers and readers!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't own Get Backers since I'm flat broke.

* * *

"Sorry," both grown men said to a furious raven-haired man.

"I'm afraid that still doesn't help us find Mr. Kazuki!" Akabane bellowed loudly, making both men tremble a little.

* * *

Baby Kazuki meanwhile, was crawling around the carpeted room again. He kept looking at the older kid that was eager to leave, and the baby that threatened to take away Baba from him. Soon, crawling offered no entertainment, and he stopped. Kazuki began to blow bubbles and soft cooing noises.

Some time passed and the older kid got picked up by his very angry parents. It was then that Kazuki began to plot his escape from the dull room. The door was left opened while an employees confirmed that the older kid went to his rightful parents. Baby Kazuki rapidly crawled to the opened door and managed to escape without getting caught. Baba was on his back, so he didn't have to worry about dragging him around.

He looked around and noticed a crowd of people. Baby Kazuki crawled over to them and squeezed in between people's feet to get a better view of what they were gawking at. His eyes soon caught sight of thousands of colorful lights. There were giant ornaments and many people dressed in green outfits with hats. In the middle and in front of a small house, was a big man dressed in red. He had a long white beard and was old. Baby Kazuki was captivated by everything. He saw that there were plenty of older kids in a line, some with their parents.

Baby Kazuki looked around for any sign of the three men that had previously been with him. He couldn't find them, so he crawled through the white, fluffy stuff that was spread around the lighted-up area. Of course, with Baba on his back no one noticed a baby making his way to Santa Claus.

He reached the big, red man at long last. He saw another kid sitting in his lap and talking to the man. Kazuki's eyes lit up when the kid left and the big man noticed him. "Ho Ho Ho! Well, who do we have here? Are you lost, little one?" Kazuki understood nothing the red-clothed man said, so he did the one thing he knew everyone found cute. He blew a tiny kiss to the man and then to the rest of the spectators surrounding the area. The crowd melted at the sight of such a cute little baby blowing them kisses. Some boy babies even blew them back at him.

* * *

"I found him! Kazuki!" Toshiki shouted. Juubei and Akabane came running to Santa Claus and to baby Kazuki.

"Finally. And he is not harmed." Juubei smiled and picked up the baby from the big, jolly man.

"Hm, it seems we have a happy ending to this tragedy. It looks like I will be sparing your lives, gentlemen," Akabane said with a sly smile that was borderline creepy and sadistic.

After getting a picture of Kazuki with Santa Claus, paying for all their things, and driving home they finally collapsed and fell asleep.

Baby Kazuki looked at the three men sleeping on the floor from his bed, and he blew them all a kiss. He snuggled up to Baba and joined the others in dreamland.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Merry (early) Christmas and Happy Holidays!! I wish you many great nights full of dreams of baby Kazuki and the rest! 


	6. Surprise!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Surprise!**

* * *

A/N: Well, the last chapter was suppose to be the last for this year… Didn't work out that way, ne? Well, due to the holidays… This will be yet, another filler chapter with cuteness. What will happen? How it will happen? Why will it happen? I'm not sure either… Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99. And a extra special thanks to all my readers and reviewers! This is the third highest read story I have!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers! You can ask anyone, and they'll tell you I don't own it!

* * *

Morning came and baby Kazuki was the first to get up. And of course, babies hate being the first ones up, so he began to cry and woke up the others. Kazuki saw Akabane go into the kitchen, and Toshiki and Juubei going to him. He smiled and tried his best to stand up in the crib they had bought him. However, his legs wobbled and he fell back down with a little laugh.

"Good morning, Kazuki," Juubei said to him. Baby Kazuki clapped his hands and then stretched them out with his fingers flexing inwardly and outwardly. Juubei didn't have to take a wild guess as to what Kazuki wanted. He bent and picked him up, bringing him close to his firm chest. He could see the baby snuggling up to him in a cute manner.

"He seems to like you a lot, Mr. Kakkei," the cold, smooth voice said from behind. Yet again, Juubei didn't need a guess to know who the owner of the voice. "I wonder… Could he love you?" Akabane whispered into Juubei's ear, making the normally calm man shudder with fright.

Kazuki opened his eyes and saw Akabane close to Juubei. He could see Akabane enjoying himself, so he knew what he had to do. It was time for action, and he was sure that he was going to take down Akabane with the only thing he had. "Ju…" Juubei and Akabane looked down at the baby.

"Did he just say "Ju"?" Toshiki asked as he came in the room. He joined the other two men in looking down at the baby.

Kazuki smiled. He knew he had them all in his grasp, but more importantly, Akabane stopped flirting with his Juubei. "Ju… Ju…" However, he couldn't quite bring himself to say his protector's name. He felt like cursing, but of course he couldn't.

"What's he trying to say?" Toshiki asked.

All three men leaned in closer to see what he wanted. Baby Kazuki was growing more and more frustrated with himself. He couldn't form another sound besides what the two first letters made. He puffed his cheeks and went for it. He was going to say his protector's name if it killed him! "JUUBEI!"

All three looked stunned and smiled down at their little bundle of joy. Even baby Kazuki was surprised at what he said.

"Juubei… Juubei… Juubei!" he kept on repeating.

"I have to admit that Kazuki is really cute," Juubei said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is," Toshiki agreed.

"Hm… I should probably tell you both how exactly Mr. Kazuki got like this," Akabane said with a grin.  
Toshiki and Juubei looked at him expectantly. "Well, it seems that a man gave him something… It was a cookie filled with a strange substance. At least, that is what Midou told me. The man did say, "It'll only wear off when he finds the thing he's missing." How vague…" Akabane said.

They stayed quiet for a moment, except for baby Kazuki who still kept repeating Juubei's name. However, it was the holidays and things needed to be cheerful. So instead of doing anything else, they decided to let baby Kazuki open up one of his gifts. Upon, opening it, baby Kazuki began to play with the wrapping paper with Baba, instead of the actual gift.

"Too bad he ended up liking the wrapping paper instead of the rattle," said Toshiki with a smile.

The evening had gone well, and tomorrow was Christmas Day. Everyone ate their dinner, smiled at Kazuki's chanting of Juubei's name, and finally slept in their beds. When they were all sleeping, baby Kazuki smiled at the man sleeping right across from him. "Juubei… love… yawn…" Happy chocolate-colored eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I need to go and get ready now. I'm going to this concert at my sister's school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This will most likely be the last for this year. I need to work on other things too. And I'm posting another story for Get Backers too. Happy Holidays! 


	7. Emergency!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Emergency!**

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm back. I hope your holidays were filled with joy and not complaining people. I've been working on three or four other ideas that I have for Juubei and Kazuki. Trust me, it's never ending! Thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Morning after two weeks from Christmas had arrived. Juubei stretched and went to check on baby Kazuki. He found the little baby sleeping still. A warm smile formed on the protector's lips. Juubei was still angry with himself for not watching over Kazuki when the incident happened that turned him like this. However, now he was certain that nothing would happen to him.

"You want coffee, Juubei?" Toshiki asked as he headed to he kitchen. Juubei nodded.

An hour later, breakfast was served by Toshiki. All four were now wide awake and on the table, ready to eat. Akabane ate with manners, picking carefully at his food. Toshiki devoured the food in front of him right away. And Juubei ate while feeding Kazuki at the same time. Baby Kazuki drank from his bottle, almost with extreme happiness.

Clearly oblivious to Toshiki and Juubei, Kazuki enjoyed the attention he got from the samurai. He got angry whenever Akabane neared Juubei, and laughed when Toshiki was near him. Kazuki finished his bottle and held out his hands, a sign to be carried. Juubei picked him up and patted his back gently. A soft burp escaped Kazuki's mouth.

"Juubei," baby Kazuki cooed.

"Kazuki," Juubei said in return, making the baby smile.

Soon they were done with their food and cleaning afterwards. Toshiki carried Kazuki while Juubei got himself ready to go to the store. Kazuki kept trying to escape from Toshiki's grasp, eagerly heading to Juubei's room. A thought crossed Toshiki's mind which made him laugh. 'Little pervert.'

Juubei exited his room, only to be grabbed by the leg by baby Kazuki, whom was crawling around the floor. "Juubei!" the baby shouted.

"Come, Kazuki," Juubei picked him up, "We are going to the store."

"Ready?" asked an eager blond by the door.

"Does the baby need a jacket?" Akabane asked Kazuki, who merely turned his head away from the jackal. "My, I think he fears me," he said with a quiet laugh.

"You scare even me, Jackal. Now let's go," said Toshiki as he exited the door.

The rest followed and entered the car to go to the store. Once they arrived, Akabane and Toshiki got out of the car first. "If you want, you can go somewhere with Kazuki. Akabane and I can do the shopping," suggested Toshiki. Juubei accepted the offer. "Oh, take the keys. I have a spare." Juubei caught the key to the car. Akabane and Toshiki headed off to the store, leaving the other two alone.

"Where do you wish to go to, Kazuki?" The baby made bubbles from his mouth and laughed happily. Juubei was confused as to what the baby wanted. He shrugged and leaned in to take him out of the baby seat. Before his hand touched the seat, he heard a scream. Juubei looked around and noticed a woman being mugged. Being the gentleman that he is, he closed the door on Kazuki and headed off to aid the woman in dire need of help.

The man mugging the poor woman saw Juubei coming at him. He released the purse he was snatching and ran away. Juubei tackled him before he could go anywhere. "Are you hurt?" he asked the woman. To his surprise she was not there anymore. The surprise was the chance that the mugger had waited for. He punched Juubei in the face and fled.

Baby Kazuki wanted to cry. Juubei had just slammed the door on him. Was he not cute enough anymore? Did Juubei hate him? His train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by a woman that managed to get the door opened to the driver's seat. She sat down inside the car and waited. Baby Kazuki did not recognize the woman, but he knew that he should stay quiet.

In a minute, a young man entered the passenger's seat and handed over a key to the woman. She started the car, and drove off.

Juubei recovered from the hit and stood up. He stumbled over to where the car was.

"Kazuki…" he whispered in horror upon seeing the car gone.

* * *

A/N: Poor Kazuki! Hm… I actually planned something else in this chapter. How the heck did this write itself? 


	8. Discovery!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Discovery!**

* * *

A/N: Hi!! I am so happy! My big brother is getting married!! So, because of that… Well, you'll see when you read this chapter. I'm trying really hard to get my other stories uploaded but there is too much chaos! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and for adding it to your favorite and/or alert lists!! I love you all!!

* * *

It had been three days since baby Kazuki's kidnapping. The faces made by the two thieves upon discovering a baby in the backseat, made the baby cry louder than ever. It took several toys, food, hugs, and funny faces to cheer up Kazuki. The woman and the man couldn't decide as to what they should do with the baby. Hours of arguing and shouting random words led them to their final decision: To keep the baby and run away.

The woman came to over to the toy-playing baby and picked him up. "Aren't you just cute, Hideki?" She embraced him and watched him blow bubbles out of his mouth. "Don't worry, Hideki. We'll move soon, so that way we can all live a very happy life. You'll have more toys, food, clothes, and love!" She brought him close to her chest and passed her long fingers through the baby's hair.

"Ai, we should leave now. I have everything ready. The car we stole is already sold and we have enough money to travel. I got a bunch of stuff for Hideki too. Ready?" asked the young man.

Ai nodded. "Thanks for risking your neck, Haru."

The two adults got in the car, after strapping the baby into his seat. As they drove, they made several stops to feed their Hideki, to change his diapers, and to make sure that he didn't get car sick. With their stops, it took longer for them to reach another city.

Eventually, two weeks went by and they had placed enough distance from their new home and from where they had stolen the baby. All three found a new life in an apartment big enough for them to make their lives bearable. Baby Kazuki had even began to feel at ease with the two people that constantly looked after him. However, deep down he had not forgotten the other three that he had spent time with. He missed how Toshiki would play with him all the time. He missed Juubei's voice, warmth, kindness, and courage. And Akabane… Well, he almost liked him.

* * *

"Damn it! More than two weeks have gone by and Kazuki is still not with us!" Juubei punched the floor.

The entire search for Kazuki had drained him. Now it was a miracle if he could even get up from the floor.

Toshiki watched Juubei punch the floor pitifully. "And to top it off, we don't even have a picture to give to the press! I'm worried too, Kakkei, but… Well, find him," said Toshiki. He placed his arm around Juubei and helped him off the floor and into a chair.

* * *

"Can you believe it's been two months now. Do you think his parents have given hope yet?" Ai asked Haru, managing to feed the baby at the same time. It looked easy, but at times the baby would spit the food out or even throw a tantrum.

Haru smiled. "I hope they have. You seem very happy with Hideki." He saw Ai smile too. "I have to go to work now, so have fun with the kid." Haru picked up his jacket and went to the front door.

"Work? I have work too! I thought you weren't going to go." Ai stood up and looked at Haru. Her lips quivered and her hands folded tightly across her chest. "Now what?"

"Well, you can take him to work, right? We need the money, and my job isn't exactly safe," he explained to her.

The woman nodded and tentatively picked up Hideki into her arms. "Stay safe, Haru."

He nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

Baby Kazuki looked around the room. It was very dreary looking to say the least. He took a pen from the floor and began to write on himself. There was not much to do when you are a baby sitting on the floor of an office. When he got tired of the pen, that only marked his left arm, he began to crawl around again. To his surprise the door to the office was opened. He got out and crawled through the hallways. No one even noticed him, since all of the adults looked flustered and ran around like idiots.

Through his exploration, he saw the most amazing thing. A door at the end of the hallways would open and close when people would go to it, and when it opened again there was no one in there. Not to mention that there was a bright light in there too. With excitement and curiosity pumping through him, Kazuki crawled to the mysterious door. He waited for a long time before the door opened again, but to his surprise there were people in it. Avoiding everyone else, he went in and waited to see what would happen. He saw a very anxious man come in and press a button that lit up. Immediately the doors closed and there was movement. Baby Kazuki felt a weird feeling pass through him while he stayed in there. Soon, it stopped and he almost rolled over from the sudden stop.

He mimicked the other man and crawled out of the door. Much to his amazement, he was in another area. Happy, he crawled towards a door that was open and looked around. He heard a woman shout at someone.

"Take this back and fix it! And damn it all! Get a real model, not some amateur!"

Baby Kazuki crawled to the source of the voice. He saw a woman with a very uptight face, covered heavily with paint, and wearing a very pretty dress. A feeling of giddiness flooded him inside. Without thinking he tried to get to his feet and walk towards her, but failed miserably. Kazuki hit the floor with a loud thud and began to cry his eyes out.

The crying caused the woman to turn and look at the baby on the floor. "Who is… this?" she asked her assistant, that looked just about ready to cry.

"I-I don't know. I-I'll f-find out, ma'am!" The assistant left the room, leaving the stern woman and the crying baby together.

It was then that Kazuki calmed down. He looked up and saw the woman's face frown a little. An uneasy silence surfaced. Trying to make the situation better, baby Kazuki smiled and blew a kiss at her. The kiss seemed to have helped after he saw how touched she was. Hoping that it was okay, he crawled to her and held up his arms. She got the hint, and picked him up. To show that it was okay, baby Kazuki snuggled into her chest and laughed happily.

* * *

"We can not relent to the hopelessness, Akabane!" shouted Juubei.

The man dressed in black gave a heavy sigh. "I understand. However, we have no leads! There is nothing that we can do at the moment but wait!"

Toshiki shook his head. The arguments between the two men seem to keep getting uglier and uglier.

"Maybe the news can offer something," he mumbled to himself, a frown on his face. The blond man turned on the television and sat himself down. Nothing really came up, so he was about to turn off the television when…

"IT'S KAZUKI!"

The argument between Juubei and Akabane ceased. They ran to Toshiki and saw a commercial for baby clothes. And the model for it was their Kazuki. He looked safe, well, and happy as ever. Many thoughts filled their heads, but the most important one was: Where exactly is he?

* * *

A/N: This is longer than the other ones. I needed to get the story moving, so there were some time skips. See, Ai and Haru weren't evil. Now the next chapter awaits! Thanks for reading!! 


	9. Reuniting!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Reuniting!**

* * *

A/N: I am not having a lot of luck in trying to find any time to write, so I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. So, here's the update to my two stalkers and to all those that have kept telling me to update. Thank you for your patience, reviews, and all other honors you have all bestowed to my story. And thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99.

_

* * *

_

Two Months Later

* * *

Juubei clutched baby Kazuki close to his chest. He could feel the tiny hands trying to grasp as much as possible. The samurai man looked down to see his bundle of joy staring right back at him with a wide smile. "Kazuki, I am so happy that you are here with me," he said to the baby. The baby blew him a kiss and giggled before turning his head to look at the two people that had taken care of him. "You seem fond of them, even though they took you from us. They will have to face their punishment, Kazuki. There is nothing we can do to stop this from happening. I promise that we will take you to visit them." The baby's brown eyes overflowed with tears that had yet to be shed.

Haru and Ai were put into police custody as the media clouded around, attempting to capture the faces of the now infamous kidnappers. Both of them had now become disgraced in the eyes of the public; however, the opposite was true for the three men that had been left in charge of Kazuki. Juubei saw how Toshiki held himself back from helping the two kidnappers; Akabane had an apathetic mask on. He sighed with anguish, seeing how Kazuki had to endure this more than any of them knew. Ai and Haru were not even allowed a short farewell with Hideki, their son for a short while.

_

* * *

_

Three Weeks Later

* * *

"So all of this happened while we were gone?" Juubei heard a vigorous Ginji ask Toshiki, disbelief lining his tone. "Well, I'm glad Kazu-chan is back with us." Ginji proceeded to hug the tiny baby that had been playing with an old bear friend.

"So… Thread spool was kidnapped, and you al worried about him? However, we were shipwrecked for about a year and none of you got of your lazy asses to do anything about it!" shouted Ban, flames seeping from his fists.

Juubei looked at the enraged Jagon wielder. "Kazuki is more vital to me; I am his protector after all." The response left Ban with a baffled look on his face and stuttering from his mouth. The protector disregarded him and moved toward Kazuki, who was content with staying close to Baba. "If only we knew how to turn you back into an adult again." He sighed and picked up the baby.

After blowing yet another kiss at his protector, Kazuki snuggled closer to him and tired his best to embrace him too. "Juubei…" The samurai man heard the baby speak. "Love…" The word softened Juubei's eyes and allowed him to spread the thin line on his face into a smile. "Juubei," he heard again.

Embracing Kazuki even more, he returned his master's words. "Love. I love you, Kazuki Fuuchoin." A tender and passionate feeling came into Juubei's heart. The feeling filled him like water did to a dry lake. It was always when he embraced or held his master that he, the servant and protector, felt complete. Kazuki was indeed the key to his heart, he felt.

In the moment that both held each other, Juubei noticed that he heard no one speak at all. It was as if his declaration of love to Kazuki had silenced everyone and brought tranquility… Yet, he knew that was not possible with the friends they both had. The older brunette feared opening his eyes, but did so in the end. His eyes captured the looks of astonishment that all their friends had on their faces. 'Are they that amazed that I proclaimed my love to Kazuki? He is a baby, but…' In order to prevent the feeling of embarrassment from showing, Juubei pulled Kazuki away from him.

"Juubei?" Kazuki whispered. The protector looked at Kazuki, expecting to see a baby. He had not predicted that the adult Kazuki would be staring right back into his eyes, at such a close proximity. His body was useless at the moment, except for swallowing the anxiety down his sandpaper-like throat.

He saw Kazuki smile at him. "When did…" A rush of crimson became visible on Juubei's face. He would have shouted curses in the confinements of his mind, had he not looked at Kazuki's entire body. "Why are you wearing a wedding dress?" From some coughing that was made by someone else in the room, Juubei knew that he was not alone in wondering the same question.

It was Kazuki's turn to appear bashful. Juubei saw how faultless and precise the dress was on Kazuki. It accentuated his master's curves and trim stature. Realizing that his master and love was so near, he began to feel uneasy and stepped back a little. "I… I'm not sure why this dress is on me, Juubei. Does it look… I apologize for having it on," Kazuki whispered, eyes closed.

The thought of Kazuki crying because of a misunderstanding made Juubei respond at once. "The dress looks wonderful on you, Kazuki. It makes you look beautiful, too beautiful for this world. I was merely surprised to see you in grown. A baby in my arms seems to be the way I remembered you, but now that you're back," he gulped, "Kazuki, believe me when I say that I love you."

No words were uttered; a kiss translated everything that would have been said in words. "How lovely to finally see them like lovebirds, right, Lady Poison?" Akabane said to Himiko, who nodded and grinned.

Ginji looked baffled. "How would you know that they were going to end up like this? Kazuki turned into a baby because of that weird man that handed him the free cookie, then we all went to a cruise were we got stranded on some island for nearly half a year, Kazuki got kidnapped, and were all together after all of this time… Why does it feel like we've been played with?" Every single person in the room stared at Ginji with amusement.

"This is the first time you really got me confused, Ginji," Ban muttered. He messed up his hair and thought for a moment. "Though you do bring up good points."

"Yeah!" Ginji exclaimed. "How would Akabane know that everything would turn out like this? Unless, he was-" Akabane had closed in on Ginji and now held a gloved hand over the blonde's mouth.

A smirk on Akabane's face had rendered Ginji speechless. "What was it you were saying, my dear?" Ginji shook his head in response, tears flooding out of his eyes. No one paid them any attention; they were all too busy with seeing Juubei on one knee and his arm extended, a black box on his hand.

* * *

A/N: So is this the ending? No, it is not. I think three more chapters or so and I'll be done. I'm actually tempted to write a story where the rest of the guys were stranded on the island. Man, if anyone can draw Kazuki in a wedding dress with Juubei right next to him… I would be so thankful! Well, I'll work on that in my spare time… As soon as I get some. Thanks for reading! And Minty Flake, please get better soon. I hope this update made you feel a bit better, dear!


	10. Kazuki's Heart!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Kazuki's Heart!**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Had many things to get done. Thanks for all the reviews and honors. Heck, even my readers that don't review deserve credit here. This was made into my most read story that has no lemon! LOL. If it wasn't for that YYH story, then this would be number one. Thank you all. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And this will be done from Kazuki's POV, but after this chapter, it'll go back to third person POV.

* * *

As I watch my friends saunter out of my apartment, I begin to ponder about all that has happened. In all honesty, I can't remember anything that happened. No, that's not true. I remember being close to Juubei and Toshiki. Somehow, I think I feared Akabane, as any sane person would. There other people too, but that's all blurry in my mind. Though I would like to know how I became a model for baby clothes and how I got attached to a bear that I named Baba.

Closing the door after they're no longer in my view, I sigh. Yes, I wish I could remember what had happened when I was a baby, but I know that there might be a reason for me not remembering. And who knows? Maybe one day I will recall all of the events. However, right now I was ecstatic about the ring on my hand, not because of how much it was worth or because it meant that I was getting married. It reminded me of Juubei, the man I've loved ever since I first saw him.

Though I never knew it before, I now do. I believe in love at first sight. When I was a child, my parents would tease me about my vowing to never fall in love. Who knew they would be right? It saddens me to know that they won't be present at my wedding, but I know they would have accepted Juubei and I, despite the fact that the bloodline might end with us both.

"I hope Juubei has luck," I muttered to an empty apartment. The sole reason for the entire gang to be here was for the wedding preparations. I already had my wedding dress, much to my chagrin. The dress was beautiful and envied by the girls, but… I'm not a girl, am I? Now it was time that Juubei chose his wedding outfit.

The doorbell rang and I turned from where I stood to go answer it. Opening the door, I felt a looming presence that I recognize at once. "Hello, Akabane. Would you like to come in?" I asked, stepping out of the way so the man could come in.

"Thank you, but no," he said. It startled me to hear that, but I nodded anyway. "I'm here to apologize," he continued after a short pause. Before I could ask for what, he answered me. "I was the one to turn you into an infant. Why? Because, my dear, I wanted that protector of yours to come to his senses and realize that he loves you." My jaw could drop from that confession, but he went on. "And by turning you into a mere infant, you were drained back to your almost primal instincts. That's why you were able to confess your love for him without any qualms about it. Though I must say that it was Lady Poison's idea to get you into that dress once the… Poison, I suppose, wore off." He smiled at me before adjusting his black hat and turning around. "I hope you accept my apology. Goodbye."

"Thank you, Kurodou Akabane, but there's nothing to forgive. I should thank you," I said, stopping him in his tracks. I walked over to him, leaned up, and kissed his cheek. If I hadn't been looking at his face, I would've missed the slight blush that crept onto his face. He smiled, bowed, and left.

Yes, now I'm certain of what I am about to do. If Dr. Jackal and Miss Himiko thought that Juubei and I should be together for so long, and even arranged all of this, then I know I'm destined for this. I will marry Juubei, my first and last love.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Now you know how it sort of happened. Two more chapters and this will be over.


	11. Wedding!

**A Bundle Of Terror: Wedding!**

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the second-to-last chapter. Again, thank you all for making this story an incredible experience. And special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

He stared at his reflection in the extravagant mirror before him. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them run down. After all the hard work his female friends had done on him, he was reluctant to go through it all again, not to mention he liked their work too. Though he looked more like a bride than ever before, he overlooked that and focused on the joyful occasion. Everyone had dressed in their finest, all for his unification with Juubei.

The dress felt soft against skin as he moved toward the door, ready to begin his day as his lover's husband. He opened the door and stuck his head out first, wanting to see a familiar face somewhere. Breathing an air of relief, he made his way to the single person he saw outside his door. "Shido," he acknowledged, seeing the other man turn to face him. The Beast Tamer looked so different yet handsome in his tuxedo. He could see a faint tinge of red on his face, though, an outcome of many pleasantries the man received.

"Hey Kazuki. So are you ready?" Shido asked, looking at him with an even bigger blush on his face. Kazuki supposed that any one would do that. It wasn't everyday that he wore a wedding dress, after all.

He nodded. "Yes, but I am slightly restless," he began, "Do you think Juubei feels the same?" Shido shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Looks like all brides are the same, even the male ones," he teased Kazuki.

"When your wedding to Miss Madoka comes, I'll love to see how you handle it, Beast Master," he chided, but failing to maintain a stern voice due to his giggling. The words he spoke seemed to have made the other man just about faint. "So, I assume everyone is inside already… Shall we go?" Receiving a nod, both made their way to the alter.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Juubei Kakkei and Kazuki Fuuchoin. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives," spoke the man in front of them. Kazuki and Juubei both faced each other, feeling the moment swell with ecstasy. "Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?"

Without hesitation, they both answered, "We have."

Nodding, the man continued. "Please share your vows with each other."

"I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together," Juubei said to Kazuki, eyes full of love and determination.

Kazuki could feel how powerful the words that Juubei spoke were. His heart felt complete for the first time in years. "I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."

The man unifying them smiled. "What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?"

Juubei took a box and picked up the ring within it. He turned to Kazuki and said, "I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

In return, Kazuki mirrored Juubei's moves. "I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days," he said.

"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built." The man stepped away from the couple in front of him. "Since Juubei Kakkei and Kazuki Fuuchoin have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses," he pointed out at the guests, "I declare that they are husband and husband." He clapped his hand before speaking again. "Congratulations! You may kiss." Both lovers caressed each other's faces before kissing. Their kiss was filled with passion and undying love, so much so that it seemed to have drowned out the clapping and cheering from their friends.

After the ceremony there had been dancing, eating, and an eternal moment of peace. It almost felt as if their marriage had somehow calmed the rest of the world. As if for one day, there was nothing wrong anywhere and everyone was filled with as much bliss as they both were. Surrounded by friends, they felt like they could wait for their first night together, as a married couple.

Later that evening, they took their time in getting to bed. They passed some of their time just gazing at the world from their window. It was a romantic sight to see the night lights flicker and change color before them in their new home. Embracing one another felt so euphoric that it might've been a mere illusion. Yet, illusion or not, there was no greater feeling than being with the one you've sworn your life to. They paused their gazing and kissed.

Lips brushed against lips, tongue over tongue, eyes closed to everyone but each other. Hands clutched clothes that later ended up on the floor. Bodies moved together, causing waves of bliss to crash within them, bringing them both down to their knees. When it was over, their breathless kisses felt intoxicating. They clung to one another, drifting off to sleep until their first morning came.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left. Thanks for reading!


	12. Ending?

**A Bundle Of Terror: Ending?**

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and honoring this story in every way possible. Guess what? At long last, it's the number one read story out of all 60 something that I have. Thank you all for that! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And above all, a big thanks to you all! And in advance, I ask for your forgiveness… You'll see at the end.

* * *

Undoing the blindfold from his eyes, Kazuki blinked. When his vision at last cleared, the view drew his breathing to a halt. They were high up from the sand of the beach and away from locals and tourists. From where they were, they could see the waves crashing onto the jagged rocks far beneath their feet. The wind that blew smelled of the sand and salt around them, along with some other pleasant fragrances. It was almost like nirvana, or an even higher plane than that since the night before had been far more than just passionate.

On his skin, Kazuki could still feel the sensual touches that Juubei made on his body. There were areas that still tingled with the anticipation of his husband's lips. Being married felt strange yet natural to him. The peculiar part of it was having to think of Juubei as his husband, for the rest of his life. However, that was nothing compared to the natural feeling of just being with Juubei each day and night. It was as if they had gone back to a time when the two often spent time together, hating to part ways with one another, even to go to their own homes. Now, it was possible for them to remain together, and go to the same home.

With a vivid smile and his hair flying in the wind, he turned to Juubei. "Thank you for bringing me here, love. The view is incredible, and to share it with you… It's more than I could have ever hoped to wish for." He brought Juubei's head down and kissed him, not caring if there were spectators there to witness their love and what most consider a taboo.

Letting Juubei part his lips with his tongue, Kazuki moaned. Tongue clashed with tongue, lips crushed against lips, and ardor-filled moans erupted. As their kiss intensified, he pressed his body closer to Juubei's, feeling the need to feel the other man's body against his; to have that same heat that he had felt three times the night before. Without realizing at first, he soon felt his husband's hand on his lower backside, grasping him. Almost without thinking, he pushed himself upward, and wrapped his legs around the man he loved. They swayed on one another until they could no longer withstand the passion.

Once they had found their normal breaths, they cleaned up as best they could before falling into a heartfelt embrace. They watched as seagulls flew over them into what seemed the afternoon sun. "Kazuki?" He turned his head to face his beloved. "It is… I like this feeling, the one that I get when I am with you. Do you know what I mean?"

Kazuki smiled and got closer to Juubei. "Does it feel like you can't believe we're together? Like this is a dream, a wonderful dream you'd hate to wake up from? Almost as if someone is playing a cruel joke that we will soon find out about?"

His husband nodded. "Almost like that. I feel as if I might have died, but that is not possible." Juubei pulled him into another kiss. "If I had died, then I would have gone back to you, Kazuki. Whether by body or spirit, I would make sure to guard you for eternity."

Nodding, Kazuki kissed him. "The same with me. It wouldn't do to see you from afar, no matter how selfish that might sound," he said, voice filled with appreciation. "Juubei, it's clear now that you are the one I live for." He held Juubei's hand in his and hoped that his beloved would feel the extent of his feelings.

With a slight smirk on his face, Juubei grasped Kazuki's other hand in his. "Kazuki, you are so old-fashioned at times." That was something that Kazuki could not help but laugh at, and neither could Juubei. Soon, the laughter ran out, but they held on to one another still.

The sun had set right before their eyes, much to their surprise. It hadn't seem like an entire day had gone by. Juubei stood up and offered Kazuki his hand, who accepted. One up, they both brought their gazes to ne another. It was the look in Juubei's eyes that told Kazuki there was something that the other man wanted to tell him. Now of all times, the look seemed to not fit in. Part of him was beginning to consider going back inside the villa they had rented for their honeymoon. Yet the other part, the one that had pushed him to his limits several times, kept him from moving.

With a shallow breath, Kazuki spoke. "Juubei, what is it?" The rate his heartbeat was going at just about pained his chest. He looked on as his beloved closed his eyes and took several breaths. When Juubei enveloped him in his arms, Kazuki felt ready to hear his husband's announcement.

"Kazuki…"

Over them, in the sky, fireworks exploded. Their many colors brightened the eyes of many as they looked on at the wonderful display of art. The piercing sounds were overwhelmed by the spectators' voices as they commented on the display. And far off, two lovers were still in a deep embrace with their eyes closed off to all the world.

* * *

The End.


End file.
